Tony Masters (Earth-12041)
, formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Taskmaster's Training Camp | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher, recruiter, criminal; former Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gary Hartle; Jeff Allen | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 6 | Last = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 6 | HistoryText = Early Life Tony Masters aka Taskmaster is one of the world's best assassins and mercenaries. He has a photographic memory which allows him to learn instantly and copy anyone's moves of fighting styles. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and took training from them and acquired equipment. He then was betrayed by Nick Fury and decided to someday take revenge on him. Why I hate Gym Taskmaster was hired by Doctor Octopus to learn the identity of Spider-Man who was revealed to be a student at Midtown High School. He was shown a video to analyze Spider-Man's abilities during a chase around the city against Batroc the Leaper. But due to the Spider-Cycle, he could not copy his full potential. He infiltrated the school under the guise as "Coach Yaeger", since he had purposely injured Coach Moleskin. Taskmaster used deductive reasoning to come to the idea that Spider-Man was one of the boys who passed his fitness exam. When Harry Osborn, Flash Thompson and Danny Rand passed it, he told them to report back to school the next day. Taskmaster subdued Principal Coulson and activated the security system. He was ambushed by Spider-Man and White Tiger when he was trying to capture the students, he beat the two of them through the stealing of their abilities. When the two lured him into a dark room and swapped abilities, he was finally defeated, but escaped leaving his mask behind, with his true face still unseen. He then reported back to Doctor Octopus with the intention of keeping his solo eye on Spider-Man. Ultimate Deadpool Spider-Man and Deadpool go after Taskmaster who had stolen the encrypted information about the secret identities of every superhero and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. They traveled to his training camp where they are attacked by his Acolytes an elite forced personally trained by him. They use stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet Pack's and attack the craft. Battling the Acolytes while falling. After dodging the missile, Deadpool reveals he is wearing a parachute as Spider-Man crashes into a tree. Deadpool and Spider-Man enter a nearby compound where Spider-Man works to keep Deadpool from killing Taskmaster's students. Taskmaster tries to attack Deadpool to no avail (due to Deadpool's unpredictable moves). Spider-Man manages to web up Taskmaster as it turns out that Taskmaster actually stole the S.H.I.E.L.D. list from Deadpool who planned to sell it for money and made up the "Agent MacGuffin". | Powers = Seemingly those of the Tony Masters of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Tony Masters of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Couldn't take on opponents when they swapped their equipment and weapons, including abilities. Unable to copy Deadpool's moves due to his unpredictable nature and fractured mind. | Equipment = S.H.I.E.L.D. Jet Pack | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sword * S.H.I.E.L.D. plasma gun. * Shield | Notes = * Taskmaster appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. * Voiced by Clancy Brown. | Trivia = * In The Next Iron Spider, Taskmaster seemed to know that both Stan Lee and Peter Parker were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but he didn't know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Tony Masters (Tierra-12041) Category:Hypercognitive Category:Photographic Memory Category:2012 Character Debuts